Irony
by SMY Stories
Summary: AU. "I love Hibari-san ever since I was young, but… He doesn't remember me anymore." Tsuna complained to Bianchi. "Besides that, everyone's torturing me. I-I can't take it anymore! Everyone mocks me because I'm clumsy, stupid, useless, and… and…" After Tsuna's dramatic speech, Bianchi pulls her in an embrace and says, "If you really love Hibari, you'll endure everything." 18Fem!27
1. Walking Is A Chore

_Author's Note: Hello dear, most respected and loved reader! Here's just a few things you'd like to know about the fanfic, __**Irony.**_

_Firstly, this is inspired by the song __**Irony. **_

_Second, This is a Fem!Tsuna x Hibari story. It has a hint of Hibari x ? later. Semi-AU! And lastly, a bit OOC, I think._

_I hope you enjoy! __**This is not some one-shot songfic. R&R :)**_

* * *

_"I feel that walking has become another chore  
I don't think I can go on walking anymore  
Forgive me for those words, I know they're but a cliché to you  
But life is tiring, my feet are feeling sore"_

_._

_**Chapter 1****  
Walking Is A Chore**_

The female brunette was practically dragging herself on the cold sidewalks. As she trudged her way in the direction of the school she ever so loathe, her _reason_ suddenly visits her mind. Skipping school would be no problem. It's college, skipping classes ain't a sin anymore. No one would notice who's there and who's not anyway. And, then, the reason why Tsuna goes to school is there, _waiting. _With that thought, Tsuna enthusiastically dashes her slender little legs towards Namimori U.

_Today will surely be like the other days! _Tsuna thought to herself as she hurries. The wind brushed against her hip length hair and at her black pleated skirt, making it flow with the wind.

As the small brunette approaches the entrance of Namimori U, her heart flutters, a soft shade of pink creeps on her cheeks, and a small smile forms on her lips. Why is she like that? Well, she's gonna see her _reason _by the gate of the school. Her _reason_ is also known as… Hibari Kyouya.

There he is… The aloof prefect standing by the gate, arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall. He'd look such a bad-ass if he's wearing something different from the school uniform. Tsuna barely notices the other students passing because her loving gaze is concentrated on her love. As soon as the young brunette caught sight of her crush from afar, she slows down her pace. Even though she slowed down her pace, her heart is still pounding fast. Then, she passed through the gates like a normal student, not showing any signs of teenage fangirling towards her infamous love.

"God, I'm in hell again… Guide me." Tsuna mumbles under her breath. She starts dragging herself again. Praying to a god she never believes in has become a habit. Daily, she'd ask that to her god, yet her day ends up… the usual way.

The young girl's day starts out like any other student. Nothing new, nothing old. Every student goes through a routine like that. What routine? Oh, you know… Going to school and stuff. Once again, nothing unusual about going to school and learn. But, it would be quite eerie if the routine is perfectly balanced. A normal school would have tardy students, rule offenders and the like. If a school with perfect students exist, then every adult and parent would be already in their own utopias.

Tsuna, – a normal girl just wanting to graduate and get a decent job– every day, ever since she's a child, has a normal school life she's ready to give to the heavens. Human as she is, of course doing something rational like committing suicide is not a compulsory action, and it's very thoughtless. Deeply, she believes that, as long as there's a tomorrow, she can always change into the better. It may not always be an immediate change, but the change is still there, right? The question now is, when will _she _change for the better.

Let's leave the change aside. _Why_? We're talking about Tsuna, duh! No matter how many times she'd tell herself that she'd change, nothing has happened and nothing will happen.

_Nothing happens. _

Tsunayuki Sawada, more known as No-Good Tsuna, is just another trash in society that no one wants. The type that won't be noticed when she disappears into thin air? Yeah, that's her.

No-Good Tsunayuki does _nothing _but wait. Wait for inspiration and or motivation to hit her hard, making her not wanting to stand up anymore_. _She wants her future, which is already _nothing, _to turn into more than _nothing. _Moreover, she wants _nothing _because she can do _nothing. _The much more unfortunate fact is, she doesn't want to do anything about it. To paraphrase, Tsunayuki Sawada can't do anything, and will _not _do anything.

_That_. That is the reason why the young brunette is always left injured, and dumbfounded. In the first place, this is college. People should be more mature, but to Tsuna, it seems like high school all over again. Being teased, insulted, harassed… Nothing new. Tsuna just wants a life without bullies and sluts around her. Is that so wrong? _Or,_ is this the payment for being No-Good? _Is being No-Good even a sin?_

"God… p-please answer…" she pleaded, her voice shaking, as she puts out her trembling bandaged arms in a defensive position. ? _Is being No-Good even a sin, god?_ The damsel in distress felt hot tears stain her pale cheeks as she also begged at her seniors to leave her alone. It was only third subject, and already, her seniors are harassing her. They have been asking Tsuna for lustful actions again and again, like stripping and getting drunk while wearing a lingerie. Honestly, they thought the brunette they're harassing is as stupid as the other girls that have fallen in their hands. The good thing is, Tsuna still values her poise and morality, more importantly, not stupid to agree to that. She said 'no'.

Tsuna's figure isn't exactly… desirable. But it's not the complete opposite of that! Let's say her body figure is an average. In addition, she's not _very _beautiful, but, at least she's cute. It made Tsuna question herself.

The seniors were chuckling and talking among each other. Hardly, they noticed that their cornered victim has now escaped.

With her skinny legs, the sobbing brunette female carried herself into the solitary halls of the university. Her mind was intent on running; she overlooked the thought of, where to head off. As she ran, as her footsteps got louder and louder, they stop dead on its track when gravity played its trick against her. What's more humiliating is, it happened it front of _him. _

_O-Oh my gosh… Did I just trip on my own foot? A-and in front of Hibari-san?! Hiiiieeee! _She thought as she lifts her head up to the prefect.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" the raven-haired prefect questioned with a stern tone. "Get back to class before I bite you to death."

"Y-yes. Will do, Hibari-san! F-forgive me!" The brunette bobbed her head in humiliation before standing up once again and then sprinting off. She couldn't possibly say that she'd never do it again. That would be the worst lie she can tell.

_T-that's so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm so stupid! _She mentally scolded herself. The path she was heading to is now unknown. It's quite easy to get lost in the halls of Namimori U. And it's not easy to find one's way back, as well.

Without even trying, Tsuna gave up on finding her way back. In the first place, she would be insulted and teased around when she returns. So, why even bother? As her small feet dragged itself on the cold floors, more hot tears stream down her cheeks.

"Just why does life have to be so tiring…?" she asks herself, looking at the white floors as she held her own arm. "Answer me you useless bastard that calls yourself 'god'!"

There's no reply.

_As expected. _She told herself, mentally.

"Why am I even here? Aren't I just a trash society wants to dispose?" she asks herself again and again. The only thing that made her day worth it is, she saw her childhood crush.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not gonna make this like 5000+ words. Don't worry readers who hate long stories. Well, 16 more chapters to go! Please leave a review~! Readers and readers who aren't logged in, please tell me what you think of this :) Reviews give me energies, and they give me a chance to correct some mistakes._


	2. Time Of Unhealing

"_I wish that I could have a bit of time_

_To heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time_

_But I know time stops for nobody, let alone me_

_And so I go, inevitably..."_

_._

_**Chapter 2  
Time of Unhealing**_

* * *

The young brunette's glare concentrated on the paper she held with her delicate little fingers. She scowled at the test paper. Actually, she scowled at herself. The small lifeless papers in her hands caused the brunette to, once again, look down on herself. She'd studied for the quiz! But… maybe not hard enough?

The quiz the class had taken is simple Chemistry. It's just a few gas laws that only need some memorizing. Yet, No-Good Tsunayuki failed it. The consequence, you ask? Oh, just some teasing and insulting. _As usual…_ Tsuna thought to herself as she kept the paper in her black shoulder bag. Her eyes are tired from crying, she couldn't let more tears stream out. And, there's no reason to cry. Tsuna's not _that _of a crybaby.

"No-Good Tsuna fails another test! What will happen on the next episode?"

"What an embarrassment. And she calls herself a girl? Ha!"

"Yeah. She's better off in a bar or begging for alms in the street."

"I wonder how she even got here."

"Maybe she _paid _the teachers."

Tsuna just wants a day when she's completely invisible. Just yesterday, she trips in front of Hibari. Now, she's being teased, insulted, and harassed… again. She felt her heart clench. The only thing she thanked was, Hibari's not there to see.

Then she remembered the way Hibari looked at her yesterday. The raven-haired prefect gave a scornful look to Tsunayuki that made herself feel like she's a piece of rubbish. It pierced her soul deeply, it made her fragile heart to clench. It made her want to throw herself away, it made her a bit heart-broken, and it made her feel so naïve. _Of course he doesn't know me… I'm just a weak herbivore. _ If Hibari orders her anything, she'd comply to any requests without hesitation. That's how much Tsuna loves him.

A thought popped up in her mind. _What if I can turn back to time… And slap some sense to my past self. _The thought of it made her smile a bit, even though she felt so bad. Dreaming is never bad, right? But, dreams that are too good are the cruellest form of illusions. She knows well that, time can't, and will not stop for anyone. Let alone her.

If she could take an hour from the world, maybe she'd recover from the pain she feels. Bad for everyone, especially for her, reality is a bitch.

If her past can change, maybe she'd have a strong and happy relationship with the gorgeous prefect. Or maybe, she'd have nice guys wanting to be theirs. Normal girly dreams. Instead of being happy in her Dream World, Tsuna felt a few drops of tears form under her eyelids. Honestly, nothing can make her happy. But a few things such as, talking with her housemate Bianchi, and reminiscing, make her feel... contented.

As time passes by, she felt her mind go blank. The lesson the teacher shouts at the spacious classroom just enters her ear, and then exists to the other. Her delicate little fingers held a black worn out notebook. The young brunette's hazel orbs wandered to her bandaged arm. She wonders why her hands are left unhurt. Brushing the thought aside, her hazel orbs then travelled back to the black notebook she held. For no apparent reason, she just took it out her jet-black shoulder bag. With a deep sigh, she puts the notebook down, and lets some daydreams wander her mind.

_Why is it that I keep thinking about these kind of things? _She thought as she dismissed another couple-scenario with Hibari. The line of thoughts has not taken a turn. Now she just imagines herself as an average student living in an average life. No bullies, no enemies, no negativity. Just, normalcy. Now, those thoughts make her happy.

"Hey, nameless monster…" she whispers to herself, slightly elevating her chin. "If I were as powerful as you, will you let me stop time?"

She then looked at the wall clock above the whiteboard. 10am, it said. Her face cringed a little at the sight. She still has a long day to endure, no scratch that, she has a long college life to endure.

_Well fuck. _

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make it longer!_

_I will not post the second chapter unless this chapter gets 2 reviews! Hahahaha. Just kidding._

_I'm not forcing you to review! Of course not! I'll just update faster if you leave reviews ( = u = )  
__Please, oh please, tell me what you think of my story! If you think someone's OOC, then inform me? _

_**Next Chapter: Happy And Sad Plays**_


	3. Happy And Sad Plays

"_Whenever things are going rather happily_  
_It turns out life is just playing a trick on me_  
_It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears_  
_And so returns the same old melancholy"_

_._

_**Chapter 3  
**__**Happy And Sad Plays**_  


* * *

"Please…" she pleaded, her voice shaking. "Stop. I beg of you, please…" Her arms crossed over her head, her small figure curled up into a turtle, and her bruised legs against the dirty grounds.

What the difference between what's happening to Tsuna between what happened to Tsuna in high school? The girls have longer and sharper nails, and they have strong boyfriends to fight with. Also, this time, no teachers or friends are there to protect her. The brunette woman has separated ways with her friends, Kyoko and Haru. The two friends of her is now studying in MidoriU, an élite university for those who want to work overseas.

The mean girls trapped the scared little brunette in a corner –better called as the back of the university–, and then started to bully her. They kicked dirt in her face, threw sour milk on her. The sort of things you'd see in a movie? Yeah, that's it. Problem is, the young heroine in peril doesn't stand up against the evil girls. The young innocent heroine of the story is just passing by, and suddenly she's dragged into a corner.

_Why, you ask?_

It's because their gorgeous male Literature teacher patted Tsuna on her head. Just because of a hot guy teacher gave. A. Small. Pat. On. Tsuna's. Cute. Gravity. Defying. Hair. Now, there she is, being bullied because of it. The teacher simply said to Tsuna to do her best and he'll help her. That's what teachers do, right?

"Herbivores." They heard. "What are you doing, crowding around?"

The group of females turned, and looked at the raven-haired prefect. Even though he was the biggest fear among the university, for some reason they couldn't help but redden. The messy jet-black hair of the prefect fluttered in the wind, one of his pale hands on his temple to prevent his hair to get on his metallic blue eyes, the black jacket he wore flew in the wind, and he gave them a deep and piercing glare.

"Well, aren't you going to answer?" he questioned, giving them a soul piercing glare. The females apologized and then scrambled away. The prefect then focused his glare on the brunette who's still curled up in a ball.

He saw how embarrassing she looks like.

How dirty she is.

How weak she is.

How ridiculous she is.

Of course Tsuna would curl up in a ball. It's simply pure embarrassment.

"Sawada Tsunayuki." Kyouya called. "Get yourself cleaned up and get to class. Ask the finance office for some money if you need to. Get yourself out of trouble, herbivore."

Slowly, the brunette sat up and looked at Kyouya. She looked at him with happiness. Yet, her smile told otherwise. _He knows my name. _She thought as she stood up. "Thank you, Hibari-san…" When she lifted her head, the prefect has already gone.

Like the girl that she is, her heart fluttered. She was saved by her crush; of course she'd act like that. Wouldn't you be all jumpy, red, and or excited if your crush saves you? Other than that, her heart told her that, she's loves Kyouya more than ever.

_I'll thank him later…_

Then she ran off like a teenage girl who just gave her crush a box of chocolates.

* * *

_**Dismissal **_

_Hibari-san… _she thought. She called his name in her mind, repeatedly. Again and again while running down the halls.

_Hibari-san… _She hurried her little legs until it reached the Prefect of Discipline office.

_Hibari-san. _Without further hesitations, the brunette opens the oak door leading to the office, and enters. Kyouya sat behind his desk, glaring at the girl.

"I-I forgot t-to thank you…" Tsuna said, averting her gaze, avoiding eye contact.

"It's not a problem, herbivore." Kyouya replied. "I'm simply doing my job as prefect of discipline. If I were to let those pathetic herbivores cause trouble in the university, it would deeply tarnish the name of the Prefect of Discipline, which is me. Simple as that, herbivore. Now, leave before I bite you to death."

"B-But. I have s-something to say, plea-"

"I simply did it because it's my job. Other female students have said something like what you're about to say. Stop. It's annoying. I'm sick of useless love confessions because I stopped crime. If you're only here to say a love confession and say worthless things about fate, hope, and love then leave."

_I already know that, Hibari-san. After all, you said that you'll treat everyone fairly when we were children. I didn't expect for you to treat me specially. _

"Is my body language that obvious?" she muttered, her voice slightly shaking. "Thank you again."

She bowed and then left.

"Nameless monster, guess what…" she whispered as she trudges down the road. "Hibari-san doesn't like being confessed to. C-can you bel.. believe that… sniff… Why, nameless monster? Why does it have to be… sniff… Hibari-san?"

_Squeeeaaakkk. Clack. _

The two sounds are what often comforted her.

"I'm home." Tsuna says.

"Welcome home, Tsu-chan." A young woman holding a plate of weird purple cake replied. "Don't say anything, I'll get you a slice."

"No thank you, Bianchi-chan." Tsuna says as she removes her shoes and enter the simple house.

"I guess you aren't lucky again, Tsu-chan?"

"I'm never lucky."

* * *

_A/N: Please review! Do you think this chapter is okay? Too sad? Hibari's too mean? Too talkative? Please tell me if anyone's OOC! D: __**I accept flames. **_

_To my dear reviewers, I thank you sooo much!  
__Thank you __hitomi65__, __NomiOni-chan__, __BlossomMoon1827__ , __SnowyLife12__! *gives you virtual hugs and cookies*_

_And to the guest reviewers, EGOIST Fan and a person, thank you so much! *gives you virtual hugs and cookies * _

_To the faves and followers, thank you! *gives you a lot of virtual cookies and ice cream * _

_**Next Chapter: **__**Simpler Times**_


	4. Happy Little Moments

_I miss when life was just simplicity_

_And misery wasn't always chasing after me_

_It's pretty obvious now; I should have left my regret_

_But I held onto it, so foolishly_

_._

_**Chapter 4  
Happy Little Moments**_

* * *

"Ngh…" the brunette moaned. "Please…"

It was early in the morning; the sun was hitting Tsuna's muzzy face with its sunrays, and the smell of breakfast is in the air. Take note, she's living with Bianchi. Breakfast is… _you know… _

"Sun, please let me sleep more..."

Miraculously, the sunrays dimmed, leaving the sleepy girl alone. Even if she were to fall back into a deep sleep, the chances of her having _that _dream again would be low. But still, she wanted to sleep. The weather is nice, the white bed is soft and smells like vanilla, and it's dim. It screams 'GO TO SLEEP!' for Tsunayuki. For Bianchi, it screams otherwise.

"Tsu-chan~!" Bianchi shouted from downstairs. "Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

Yup, everything simply screams 'GO TO SLEEP'.

"Tsu-chan! I'm going up there!"

_HHIIIIEEEEE! _The brunette screamed in her thoughts. So, the 'GO TO SLEEP' thing... forget about it.

Tsuna's eyelids snapped open, her hazel orbs shaking in terror. Abruptly, she sat up and replied, "I'm up!" Then she dragged herself away from the comfy white bed, to the oak door, and downstairs. She heads to the small dining room, and takes a seat on a plain wooden chair. On the small square wooden table, she stared at the purple and black breakfast Bianchi called, "Omelette".

After a deep sigh, Tsuna stood up and made herself a breakfast. Cereal.

"Tsu-chan, you slept in." Bianchi said, taking a seat across Tsuna's seat, across the table. Bianchi rested her arms on the table, as if crossing them, and stared at the sleepy-faced brunette who's pouring milk in the bowl.

"R-really? Sorry…" she replied, a soft shade of pink brushing on her cheeks. "Do you want some coffee, Bianchi-chan?"

"Okay." Is the brief reply of Bianchi who tried to contain her giggle. Well, Tsuna's blushing. Is it not the cutest sight in the world? "So, what'd you dream about? Tsu-chan~?"

With that, Tsuna became as red as a tomato. "N-nothing at all."

Then the flustered brunette turns around, facing the table, and serves Bianchi a mug of coffee, and herself, a bowl of cereal. Tsuna seats across the table, in front of Bianchi and started to eat. Her head was bowing to avoid any of Bianchi's gazes. Bianchi didn't touch her coffee. Instead, she raises up her hand, and rests her cheek on the palm.

"Was it Hibari-san?" Bianchi asked, in a teasing tone. Tsuna flinched at that.

"N-no! It's not Hibari, no. Not one bit. No, absolutely not him. Nope, not Hibari." Tsuna replied, hurriedly, getting even redder than a tomato, and exclaiming at Bianchi. "I said 'no' too much, didn't I?"

"You said it a few times. So, what did you dream about?"

"I-I just remembered wh-when me and Hibari were children…

_[ Tsuna's Dream ]_

_Spacious, elegant, traditional, nostalgic… Those were just a few words to describe the Hibari residence. Kyouya's parents were often out, and when they're out, Kyouya's out as well. Their big traditional Japanese house is, therefore, left alone._

_That day was like any other day. Maromoto and Yuume (the parents of Kyouya), were out and patrolling town. Six-year old Kyouya is left alone in the playground along with his guardian. The only thing Kyouya did was sat on the red swing seat and just… stares. He coldly stares at the other children in the park. His guardian –whose name is forgotten- just stands by the tree, watching over Kyouya._

_Factually, Hibari watches the children with gloomy eyes. Chibi Kyouya waited for someone to approach him in under that shaded part of the playground. No, he didn't wait for __**just **__someone to approach him, he waited for his friend. Yes, the evil prefect had a friend. _

_Then, she arrived. After an hour or so, she arrived in the playground wearing a white and blue sailor uniform. _

"_Kyo-kun?" the brunette child asked, looking around with worried eyes._

"_Herbivore." Hibari replied._

_There starts their… play… time. Well, the duo called it study time. Most of their times were spent on playing with puzzles, and reading picture books. Sometimes, they'd just drink canned tea under a tree while talking about random things. But, now, it's something a bit different from those cute and innocent scenes._

"_There you are!" the brunette runs toward the messy-haired Kyouya. "What's that?" she asks._

"_My parents got me tonfas. It's for protecting Namimori."_

"_Wooow! Do you know how to use it?"_

"_Basically, it's more with swinging. Someday, I'll be very strong and protect Namimori. Even stronger than my parents. Any herbivore who'd try to harm anyone would be bitten to death!"_

"_It sounds so cool! I wonder if I can be like you, Kyo-kun!"_

_Yes, ever since childhood it has been a one-sided unrequited love. Yes, that last few words in that sentence is redundant, but I need you to see the point. _

_Ever since Tsuna met Kyouya, it was love at first sight. Not one bit did that love waver._

"_I'm gonna be a strong carnivore. Maybe I'll let you be an omnivore someday."_

_[ End of Tsuna's dream ]_

"And he did become stronger. Ah, I'm so useless."

"You're not useless. Maybe if Reborn my love is here, he'd make you a 'carnivore'." Bianchi sang.

"But he's not. Besides, Reborn is very scary!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn, is hot and strong. Much stronger than Kyouya." Bianchi giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm the weakest herbivore…"

"No, don't say that."

"Face the facts. This unrequited love of mine has been going for like 20 years!" Bianchi's eyes widened at Tsuna's sudden explosion.

"I love Hibari-san but… He doesn't remember me anymore. Besides that, everyone's torturing me. I-I can't take it anymore! Everyone laughs at me because I'm clumsy, stupid, and… and…" After Tsuna's dramatic speech, Bianchi stands from her chair, approaches Tsuna, pulls her in an embrace and says,

"If you really love Hibari, you'll endure everything."

"I've had enough! I can't take it!"

Bianchi embraced the sobbing brunette even tighter. In reply, Tsuna also hugged Bianchi, but her arms were weak. Bianchi was the one who stuck with Tsuna for a long long time; a hug would be a good thing to give to her once in a while.

It's been a while since Tsuna felt the warmness of an embrace. She wanted it to last forever. And, she wants to be in Kyouya's arms…

_Dear god, I'll confess to Kyouya someday soon. So, please give me a lot of courage and strength! I'll do my best. _

"I'll do my best to look good for Kyouya…" Tsuna whispered to herself while smiling.

_This embrace… I want to feel it forever… And I want to be in Kyouya's arms someday… _

"You better do that, Tsu-chan! If not, I'll seriously call in Reborn to train you."

"H-HIIIIEEEE! NOOOOO!"

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had a long and serious war with Writer's Block. Until now, I'm battling it. Wish me luck and strength guys! __**Well, please review.**__ Please participate in the poll I set up for this story. Ha. Ha. Ha. Or, if you're too lazy to go to my profile just choose from these endings._

_A: Before graduation, Tsuna and Hibari end up together._

_B: After graduation, Tsuna and Hibari end up together._

_C: Hibari and Surprise!Character end up together._

_D. Whatever ending I had intended._


End file.
